Two Hearts
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: This story is for Swingdancer23's Dares challenge. This challenge was to write using Griffin as the main character. Additionally this is the first time in a while that I've used a 1st person perspective. Please read and review!


_**A/N:**__This story is for Swingdancer23's Dares challenge. This challenge was to write using Griffin as the main character. Additionally this is the first time in a while that I've used a 1__st__person perspective._

_**This story is dedicated with love to Peach the Hedgehog.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__I own nothing in the Harvest Moon series._

_**Two Hearts**_

It was a blustery rainy day when I stepped off the ferry and into what I hoped would be a new start to my life. My first thoughts of my new home in Forget Me Not Valley were something along the lines of, _"What have you gotten yourself into?"_

I was through and through a child of the city. After all, it's the only place up until now that I've lived. But that was then and this is now, and I think I've adapted well to my new rural environment. I owe a debt of gratitude to two of the valley's residents, for without their help, I don't think I would have survived. Who might those two be, you may ask? Well, I will tell you this about them; they both share a passion for serving the people around them. Be it a local or an unknown just passing through, both of these warm hearted people will take whatever steps they deem necessary to make that individual feel welcome.

At first I was staying at the Inner Inn until I could find a more suitable and permanent residence. Ruby had welcomed me with open arms, offering me room and board. She was even kind enough to defer some of the room's cost until I was able to find employment. I was taken aback by her hospitality! Things like that just didn't happen back in the city.

It had been a little over a week since I arrived when, upon entering the Inn, Ruby hurried over to me and gave me that big smile of hers. Giving the portly innkeeper a smile in return, I prepared to head upstairs to my room when she spoke.

"I think I have a job for you," she said excitedly. "I was talking with Griffin, the owner of the Blue Bar, and he said that he wants to hire a hostess to help him. Well, I thought of you, dear, and told him about you."

At first I was shocked! Me… work as a hostess in a bar? Not what I had in mind when I first came here, that's for sure! I think the expression on my face spoke for my silent reaction.

"Oh, you will like working at the Blue Bar dear, Griffin is a sweet man," she said reassuringly. "I think you should at least go there and give it a look-see."

I had to admit, my options were quite limited. So I shrugged my shoulders, and after thanking the black haired innkeeper, I turned and headed through the wooden door and out into the late afternoon sun. I had passed by the bar in my travels around the valley, so I knew the way there without having to ask Ruby for directions.

As I made my way along the gray stone pathway, I wondered what would be expected of me. Back in the city I had a friend who had worked for a short time at a bar as a hostess… Well, let's just say that didn't go well!

I arrived a short time later, and after taking a moment to collect my thoughts and to make sure all was in order, I reached out and pulled the heavy wooden door open and walked into the well-lit drinking establishment.

"Hello, you must be Muffy," a deep, masculine voice spoke from the other side of the room.

That was the first time I heard his voice. I made my way over to the light colored wooden bar where a taller man with brown hair stood, smiling.

"Ruby told me that you would be coming by; are you interested in the hostess position?"

I looked into his deep brown eyes and simply nodded my head yes.

"Ruby also told me that you've been staying at the Inn. If you're interested, I have a room upstairs that you could live in. It has its own bathroom and everything."

I thought about his offer for a moment. "Would I have to pay you rent?" I inquired.

The bartender shook his head. "As long as you work here, the room and board is free."

I smiled happily. "Well if that's the case, then I accept your offer!"

_XOXOXO_

That was just over a year ago, and I can say that I never in my wildest dreams would have thought that my life could have been changed in the way that it had! Never in my life back in the city did I think I could find someone as warm and caring as Griffin.

He seemed to understand that my heart was fragile, making sure that I avoided making hasty choices when the new farmer, or any of the other bachelors in the valley, tried to swoon me. He took me under his wing and guided me along like the father I never had. He taught me that there was more to working in a bar than just serving drinks.

There were times when I would feel sad, especially when I got a letter from an old friend of mine in the city. Griffin saw that and instead of forcing me to work, like my last employer, he let me have some time off instead. I never forgot that generosity.

Griffin taught me that I could once again open my heart to someone… Even if he was older than me, age never seemed to play a role. As time went along, I opened my heart to him and allowed his love to flow in. That was a decision I'm happy that I had made! And all this time… the man who would sweep me off my feet was right in front of me!

On the day of my wedding, I felt like someone let a butterfly collection loose in my stomach. Yet at the same time, I couldn't help but feel excited as well. On my right was Ruby, the woman who helped me when I first arrived.

She gave me a smile and wrapped me in a gentle hug. I thought I could hear her sniffling a little. "Are you okay, Ruby?"

"Of course I am, dear," the woman replied as she pulled back. Though I could see the tears in her eyes, her smile remained firmly in place. "This is a happy occasion after all! I wish the best!"

"Thank you, Ruby!" I returned the woman's smile. After she hugged me one more time, she made her way over to the pews and sat next to her son Rock. Not long later, I could hear the music play. Swallowing any nervousness I had, I made my way over to the side of the room, where Griffin stood in a black tuxedo, giving me a warm smile.

When the priest finally came to me, and asked if I would take Griffin as my husband, I smiled as I looked into the eyes of the man I loved and spoke two simple yet very powerful words. "I do."

Carter smiled. "I now pronounce you man and wife."

With that I happily kissed my husband, giggling as his moustache tickled my nose. I took his hand and together we headed out of the church and into our future!


End file.
